


Sleepover?

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: But it's okay because Will is there, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Nico is drugged, No Angst, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Three days in the infirmary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Nico wakes up after some strong medicine, and thinks he's at a sleepover. Will, his boyfriend and doctor is concerned for him.





	Sleepover?

**Author's Note:**

> Written 4 a friend
> 
> Hopefully this makes whoever reading this, happy! It's just pure fluff.

_"He's been asleep for a while now, I'm a little worried."_

_"It's okay Will, you're the best doctor a demigod could ever have…"_

It's what the son of Hades heard as he started to wake up, coming to his senses slowly. He heard a door close and rustling next to him.

But he fell asleep again, his dreams warping into images he couldn't really make out. It must have been because of the medicine that he was given before he passed out. He couldn't recall anything that lead to him waking up so drugged up.

He was just glad he wasn't passed out in a monster cave, only knowing he was safe because Will would never go out on a quest. He remembers hearing him not long ago. But honestly...time wasn't something he had a handle on right now.

"Will…"

Nico groaned, his throat sore from being dry. He felt someone help him to some water. He tried to move, but he couldn't move his body because it was numb. Opening his eyes, he tried to focus on where he was.

"Nico, don't try to move. You hurt yourself really badly yesterday, and I don't want-"

"Am I...are we having a sleepover?"

The question seemed to stop Will in his tracks, looking confused. It made Nico laugh quietly, he liked confusing the other. Especially when Will was in the middle of his doctor rants.

"No, we're not having a sleepover. Nico, you're in the infirmary."

Nico contemplated his words very slowly, looking down at his clothes. He lazily glanced up at the blond haired boy again.

"Then why am I wearing pajamas?"

A laugh escaped from the doctor, and he placed a hand on Nico's arm. His eyes were so kind and gentle...and so blue. It made him feel warm and so, so happy.

"That's...that's a hospital gown, Neeks. I've been taking care of you since you came back yesterday."

No, that couldn't be right. They were definitely having a sleepover. The shorter boy moves his fingers, and then weakly intertwines their fingers together.

"Will...truth or dare."

There was a pause and a small sigh before there was any answer. Like Will was wondering if he should play along, or to continue his conversation about how Nico had suddenly dropped into the camp, covered in blood.

A rare moment, maybe he had been staring at his dark brown eyes, his lopsided smile or he didn't want Nico to let go of his hand.

"Okay, Neeks. Give me your best dare, I'm ready."

His smile seemed to get brighter, his eyes soft as his eyes never leave Will's form. Maybe he should be embarrassed, his mother would never had let him have a sleepover with a boy.

Just the idea made him feel excited, and Nico suddenly had the best dare ever!

"I...dare you to...I dare you to- to kiss me. But- don't let anyone else see…"

Nico gave him a pout, looking like the thought of someone catching them kissing would upset him. It was probably the cutest thing Will had ever seen Nico do, so of course he couldn't say no.

Will looks around to see if anyone else was around. Thankfully, it was just Nico and him in the infirmary today. No one had gotten themselves hurt, and all his siblings were either teaching archery or art.

His cheeks colored pink and he gently squeezed their hands. Will leaned down and their lips came together into a slow and gentle kiss. Nico's heart rate monitor seemed to beep a little faster, just making Will smile into the kiss. Maybe he could wait to talk to him about his sudden drop in for a while. Just...until he was feeling better.

Nico managed to get his other hand to run through Will's hair. It was so soft, and he was pretty sure it probably smelled good- Will always smelled good, like fresh flowers, and sometimes like fruit. When they pulled away, Nico felt like he forgot to breathe.

But he was also suddenly very tired again, his hand slipping from Will's hair into his own lap.

This was turning out to be a very strange and amazing sleepover. Nico decided he would like more of these, if Will would enjoy kissing him and holding his hand. It didn't cross his mind that well, they were boyfriends, and Will definitely enjoyed holding Nico close almost everyday.

The son of Apollo brang their hands to his lips, kissing Nico's hand and smiled happily.

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll be here when you wake up. I won't ever leave you."

Suddenly Nico's eyes felt very heavy.

"Will...you're...I love you…"

His eyes closed and immediately, he was asleep again.

Will couldn't help but give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, sunshine."

He didn't let go, watching over the other to make sure he slept peacefully. 


End file.
